


The Implications of Having a Boyfriend

by Mark_Of_Serafina



Series: Implications and Subtlety, comprend cette leçon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale is a teenager, F/M, Fluff, Human Hale Family, M/M, Mentioned Laura Hale, Non-Graphic Smut, Oblivious!Jackson, Oblivious!Lydia, Romance, oblivious friends, oblivious!Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/pseuds/Mark_Of_Serafina
Summary: When Stiles tells Scott he has a boyfriend, that was exactly what he meant and IT'S NOT AN EUPHEMISM FOR SEX.Or, Stiles has the world's most oblivious friends. Maybe they're just really deep in denial that Stiles actually has game.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd & Derek Hale, Vernon Boyd & Isaac Lahey & Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Implications and Subtlety, comprend cette leçon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608808
Comments: 23
Kudos: 236





	1. I Have A Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells Scott that he has a boyfriend. To some surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first foray into Sterek and also writing a fic for them. Uh, please enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcomed~ I also hope I did the characters justice because I have never watched the show ever.
> 
> This AU is inspired by a series of Sterek AU photos I found on IG by @/hobriens.

The first words Stiles said to Scott after the fateful few weeks was: "I have a boyfriend."

"That's great, dude!" Scott was smiling and happy for him.

Until the next sentence that changed everything.

"His name is Derek Hale."

And no, he does not hold his breath as he waited for Scott's reaction. He _doesn't_.

The expressions that appeared on Scott's face was varied. His facial muscles scrunched into what could be termed as puppy confusion and then turned bewildered and lastly, annoyed.

"Derek Hale? Captain of the basketball team?" Scott questioned slowly with an edge to his tone. "Your boyfriend is _that_ Derek Hale?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and slouched a little. Maybe telling Derek that it was fine for him to break the news by himself was a mistake.

"Yes, _that_ Derek Hale. How many people have we got in Beacon Hills High School with the same name?" His voice was tinged with the annoyed I-can't-believe-you-don't-believe-me-what-have-I-done-to-make-you-think-that tone.

It's infuriating, to say the least.

"Right." Scott drawled sceptically. "I know you have a colossal crush on him ever since but you can't delude yourself like that, dude."

Stiles sputtered for a moment, arms flailing with the attempts of making Scott, his brother in everything but blood, to believe him but all they amounted to was aborted motions.

"You know what? Yes, I had a dream that me and Derek became a couple. It seemed very real, too." He was 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, sarcasm is his only defence. Throwing hands with Scott to convince him that he has a boyfriend was moot because the guy could ignore the sky falling down if it doesn't concern him much (or wasn't Allison).

Scott's demeanour changed immediately. "That's great, dude! Let me tell you about…"

Stiles resigned himself to tune in to the Daily Scott and Allison Show. It's fine that he didn't believe Stiles really do have a boyfriend but sometimes Scott just gives too much information regarding Allison that Stiles really _really_ doesn't need.

* * *

After a whole day of not seeing Derek (read: purposefully seeking him out) at school, to say he was surprised to see him standing beside his Jeep was an understatement.

"Derek!" His voice was a little too high, even to his own ears.

"Hey, Stiles." Derek's Murder Brows was doing their thing but Stiles knew he was happy to see him by the tone of his voice. Shocking how a few weeks of dating and hyper-focusing on things and paying attention to every small thing Derek does can tell him so much more than before… (yeah, he's totally gone on him.)

There was a moment of silence as they eyeballed each other.

"Is there something wrong?"

"What are you doing here?"

Derek raised his brows in question while Stiles laughed awkwardly, which sounded suspiciously like a sob. He cringed internally.

Derek closed the few feet that separated them and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay," Derek says softly into his ear, hands rubbing a soothing motion down his back.

Stiles kept silent on his dilemma and burrowed his face into Derek's neck, taking in the smell of his natural musk and sunlight and nature that seemed to be the perfect combination of scents that managed to calm him down so easily.

Derek seemed to understand that and replied to his question instead. "We talked about you driving me home two days ago, remember?"

"Right. Sorry, bad day today." They had decided Stiles could drive Derek home to free some time for Laura to do whatever. Their parents were surprisingly accommodating, most of all Laura.

"Want to talk about it?"

He shook his head but told him anyway. "Remember I told you I'm going to tell Scott that we are dating because we're bros?"

Derek nodded, his expressive eyebrows were set in his I-don't-get-your-point expression.

He took a deep breath and rushed his words. "He didn't believe me."

Derek blinked at him and, "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Annoyance flashed across Stiles's features. "I can't believe that he didn't believe I was telling the truth."

"I mean, you can't really blame him. We are kind of out of each other's league, what with you being in the Science Club and me in Basketball and also as Captain."

Stiles stared at Derek for a long moment in hurt shock before snorting and hitting him in the chest. Hard.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg. You're also in debate and you are a freaking librarian!! I mean, who even voluntarily becomes a librarian?!"

"You do have to voluntarily sign up to become a librarian unless somebody is pranking you by signing you up without your knowledge," Derek replied as a matter of fact.

He huffed with amusement at him. "Are you speaking from experience?" 

He shrugged with a smirk as an answer. Then, "Look at it this way, does it bother you that Scott didn't believe you?" Derek used his eyebrows for the optimum effect to hit his point home.

"No," Stiles mumbled.

"I can't hear you."

"Aye aye captain. NO." Stiles said loudly.

Derek laughed at his boyfriend's antics. "It doesn't matter if Scott believes you or not. The important thing is that you and I believe it, and also our parents." He cupped his cheeks and pecked him on the lips chastely.

He sighed loudly and dramatically. "What did I ever do in my past life to deserve you?"

"Probably being mouthy and witty all the time."

"You're an asshole too, but thanks."

"Come on, let's get me home and we'll study for an hour or two and then play … video games?"

"Heck yeah!! I want to kill something legally."

Derek snorted before climbing into the passenger seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me at my writeblr side blog for updates and sneak peek on what I'm working on!!


	2. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale finally acknowledges each other and talks. Thanks to Heather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!! Even if you don't celebrate it, like me, you still get this treat. I'm kinda jittery about posting so I went with it. 
> 
> Okay, this chapter might be a little awkward because I have never had a meet cute or a romantic relationship. This is me trying to emulate the fanfics I have read, hopefully I succeeded.
> 
> Also, thank you to everybody who have kudos or given a comment or bookmarked my story!!! Much loves to y'all~ This is very overwhelming to me because so much response to my fic!! I shouldn't be surprised though because this fandom is still alive and kicking and blossoming~ Still, hope you guys have a great Christmas soon!!!
> 
> P. S. Just so you guys know, this special Christmas posting means that you're not gonna get an update on Sunday.
> 
> A/N: I just noticed after posting that the formatting is weird but hopefully it's not too jarring while reading. All typos and grammar mistakes are mine.

Stiles was invited to Heather's birthday party. It was kind of a surprise. Okay, so maybe it wasn't too much of a surprise since they were friends already a while back but they kinda drifted a little when Scott and he became friends. And yes, they sometimes eat together during recess at her table when he wanted to avoid his friends, only sometimes. But it was kind of a surprise because people tend to forget him once everything was said and done. (Read: after Scott met Allison.)

He tried to dress nicer, ignoring his usual plaid and khakis outfit and went for a sky blue dress shirt and black slacks. He had somewhat meticulously chosen a gift for her, but he still thinks it's inadequate. Oh well, it's time to go anyway.

When he arrived in his trusted powder blue Jeep, the party was already in full swing. People were standing outside, chatting and drinking out of red solo cups. He could hear some laughter from the inside.

He braced himself and walked in.

And was promptly bodily assaulted.

"Stiles!" A female voice exclaimed happily. She was blonde and has a petite stature. Heather. "I'm so glad you came!!"

Stiles smiled a little awkwardly. He was starting to feel glad that he came. "Here is a birthday gift for the birthday girl."

"Thanks," and a kiss to the cheek was the welcome he got alongside the hug. And then Heather steered him to the kitchen for drinks.

"There's soda and punch, one of them is spiked. Go for the soda if you want to be safe, or just drink water." Heather smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks, Heath." He took a red solo cup and filled it with soda. "Who else is here?"

"Most of the people from Maths and Debate Club. The gathering of the nerds, too bad I wasn't in Science Club or it would totally be one." Heather quipped.

Stiles laughed. "At least they're your friends, right?"

"Yep!" A sly smile graced her lips. "I have somebody I think you would really like to meet."

"Please don't tell me you're setting me up with a random stranger," Stiles whined.

"I won't betray the crushes you have but I think you'll like him." A warm but secretive smile replaced the sly smile.

"Him, huh?" Stiles pondered for a few moments. "Sure, but let me drink a little and mingle."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Have fun! And let loose!" And then she walked away. Possibly looking for his blind date.

Stiles really didn't want to admit it but he took his drink and sipped at it on the fringe of the crowds. He was never a social butterfly like Lydia Martin or even Jackson fucking Whittemore. But he gets by with idle chatter and drinking too many sodas he lost count. (Which was kind of the point.)

Making his way to the bathroom was not difficult, thank God. But after relieving himself, he didn't really want to go back to drinking soda by his lonesome and being alone in general. He decided to mope by himself on the front porch or whatever, it seems like the majority of the people was in the house anyway.

When he exited the door, the cool night breeze was refreshing compared to the heat of the crowd and stagnant air in the house.

Stiles sat down on the front steps blind to his surroundings. Which could explain how and why he was massively startled.

"Stilinski." A voice sounded out of nowhere.

Flailing ensued in the next minute.

"Derek!" The hand gripping his arm went very noticed by Stiles. "What are you doing here?"

"Heather invited me." Derek gave him an unimpressed look. "It's how you go to parties instead of crashing them."

Stiles jerked his arm away from Derek. "First off, who are you accusing of crashing Heather's birthday party? Second, you didn't really get an invite, did you?" He narrowed his eyes at him for good measure.

Derek Hale had the audacity to smirk at him. Which was also a far cry from the usual grumpy cat look he sported all the time.

"Your firestarter personality does not disappoint. I know Heather from Debate Club. We hang out every now and then." He sipped from his cup.

"Okay, why would you - " Stiles flailed his hands around because really he's speechless that he gets to sit here and talk - okay, more like argue - with Derek Hale, his crush after Lydia Martin.

"What? Go to a 'loser's' party?" Derek retorted.

Stiles did an A-ha! gesture. "You said it yourself."

"Don't front. You were thinking it." He rolled his eyes. "I came to this party to celebrate the coming of age of a friend of mine. There's nothing wrong with it."

"The party's inside and you're out here." Stiles pointed out.

"Well, you're out here, what's your excuse?"

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but he just sputtered and made unintelligible non-words.

He took a deep breath before saying, "I was kinda bored."

"Same. Nothing to talk about with any of them because apparently being the captain of the basketball team by default excludes you from normal conversation."

"That's like the most words I've heard you utter in the span of the time that I've seen you." Stiles blurted.

"Why Stilinski, are you admitting that you have been watching me more often than not?" Derek turned to face him as he looked everywhere but him.

Blush splotchy on his cheeks, he denied unconvincingly. "No. No! What - There's nothing to notice about you! Definitely not your galaxy eyes or your adorable bunny teeth or- "

"Galaxy eyes, huh?"

"You heard nothing," he hissed at him menacingly. Pretending to be hissing menacingly.

"You're cute too."

"This is not real. Derek Hale is not talking to me because I am totally dreaming."

There was a small painful pinch on the meaty part of his arm.

He yelped. "Okay! I'm not dreaming after all."

Just then, the front door opened.

"Oh great, you two are already talking!" The birthday girl chirped happily.

They both glared at her and said, "This was your great attempt at a blind date?!"

Heather's smug "I did great!" was eclipsed by Stiles's "Hey, I'm a great catch!"

"No doubt about it, if you don't take into account your 10-year plan to make Lydia Martin fall in love with you."

"How did you know - Wait! Are you jealous?" Stiles sputtered incredulously.

Derek raised his eyebrows in a, well, he doesn't want to say condescending but it was totally condescending.

"No," he drawled. "Why would I be jealous? It's not like you're going to notice anything anyway even if I had a pretty obvious infatuation with you. What with you trailing after Lydia Martin like a lost puppy."

Stiles was once again speechless. There seemed to be a pattern here. He doesn't know if he should be offended or flattered or cry with joy at the confession.

"You are totally sulking at the fact that I never paid the slightest attention to you," Stiles said smugly.

"Thank you for putting my concerns to rest, no need to rub it in my face." Derek glared at him with a stormy expression on his face as he got up to leave his present company.

"Hey! That's not what I meant. I have a crush on you, too." He hurried to say before Derek really went inside and they were never going to have a chance to talk again.

Derek stopped and turned around with a stunned yet hopeful expression on his face. 

Stiles stood up and held his hand out. "Hi, I'm Stiles Stilinski and I've had a crush on you for longer than I remember."

Derek shook the proffered hand. "Hi, I'm Derek Hale. Do I really have to tell you how long I've been crushing on you?" His cheeks were tinged with the warmth of a blush that reached to the tips of his ears.

"No. Uh, no. Do you know how cute you look when you're blushing?" Stiles stammered at seeing this side of Derek Hale, someone who was said to be like an impenetrable fort. 

Derek's answer was to blush harder. And ducked his head to hide a blossoming smile.

(That was how they started to spend more time together.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at tumblr on my main and my writeblr side blog. I'm not ashamed to say I am procrastinating more often than not…


	3. Prom Date Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Scott still thinks Stiles is joking and he seeks refuge in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a big fat idiot. Like seriously. I could have given you part 1 of this chapter all this time and it didn't even occur to me. Not once. 
> 
> So, here goes the first part of the chapter. Any grammar mistakes and typos apparent are all mine. Also, not beta-read.
> 
> Here is the IG post that started it all. @hobriens.

After another few weeks of spending blissful time with Derek, Stiles could say that he had properly let down his guard in regards to telling Scott and _making_ him believe that he has a boyfriend.

When Scott popped the question after lacrosse practice, "So have you found a date for prom yet?" Stiles answered without thinking.

"Well, Derek said he was going to ask me but I don't know when," Stiles replied as he was slinging his backpack onto his shoulders.

"Derek?" Scott laughed, not unkindly. "Very funny." His tone was dry.

"What? It's not funny because it's true." Stiles said exasperatedly. He just needed to go along until this line of conversation was finished but it didn't mean that he wouldn't try and make Scott believe the truth of him having Derek Hale as a boyfriend.

"Dude, come on," Scott said tiredly. "This again? There's no way you're dating Derek Hale. You guys barely know each other!"

Stiles facepalmed. He didn't think that Scott could ever be this thick-headed.

"We've literally been dating for weeks," Stiles said calmly.

Scott shook his head and the confused expression off his face. He exhaled deeply and said grimly, "This joke's been running a little long, don't you think? I get it, I won't ask you about prom again."

Stiles stood there stunned, "Oh my god." _How can somebody_ , anybody, _be this willfully ignorant?_

The two of them left the locker room in silence.

* * *

Stiles couldn't handle facing Scott the rest of the day, they've already shared a lot of classes together. He needed some alone time. He needed to bask in Derek's stoic presence.

When lunchtime came, Stiles took the packed lunch that _his boyfriend_ made for him and made a mad dash towards the library.

The library was silent as a tomb on a good day, nobody comes to the library for anything except when study hall is in session. Or the students were academically enthusiastic. Either way, when Stiles entered the library he only saw the librarians, which were Boyd, Isaac and Derek. And one student: Erica.

The occupants of the room were all friends but Stiles most of the time found Derek alone with him instead of with his friends. Not that he was monopolizing Derek's time. He was not a controlling person.

"Hey, Stiles!" They all greeted him with some variations.

Stiles waved one hand without much enthusiasm. "Hey, guys."

Derek frowned at him where he was standing at the counter arranging a pile of books. "Is something wrong?"

Stiles kept quiet as he made his way to Erica's table and put his lunchbox on the table. Erica stopped whatever she was doing and focused on him. So did Isaac and Boyd.

Derek came to sit down beside Stiles, waiting for him to speak up.

Stiles opened the lunchbox, staring unseeing at the contents. There was a square space for rice, and another for pan-seared broccoli and scrambled eggs with chopped bacon and mash potatoes. An eclectic selection. Then again, he did tell Derek to surprise him. Making lunchbox for each other became a thing when they have already dated for a month. One day a week, they would make lunchboxes for each other. Or, in Derek's case, it was every day a lunchbox for Stiles. He doesn't know how the dork could wake up so early every day to prepare food.

But Stiles was digressing. He took a bite of broccoli before answering, "Scott didn't believe me again after I told him you're my boyfriend." He resumed eating his lunch vengefully after that.

Derek chuckled beside him and placed a kiss on his head. "Well, if it's any consolation, I don't mind being a secret that's not exactly a secret."

Stiles glared at his boyfriend with his cheeks bulging. Not that Derek saw it, not with his back facing Stiles as he made his way back to the counter but damn, what a beautiful view.

"Is it because you two always rendezvous when nobody is watching?" Isaac speculated.

"What?!" Stiles squawked indignantly.

"You always loiter in the library when the librarians are doing their before-classes-start duty." Erica chimed in.

"You do the exact same thing!" Stiles said pointedly.

"The whole school already knows me and Vernon are dating." She exchanged a sweet smile with the aforementioned boyfriend.

"Ugh, this is unfair. I can't even flaunt my boyfriend." Stiles grumbled as he ate his mash potatoes viciously.

"Hey Stiles, can you come to my house after school? The house is empty today," Derek offered a shy smile behind the counter.

Stiles grinned widely at the implications. "Sure!" They hadn't gone farther than heavy make-out sessions but anything could happen. If he hoped hard enough.

"When are you two gonna do a recording for me?" Erica asked slyly.

"The answer is never. You cannot and will never see my boyfriend in his birthday suit."

Erica pouted with exaggeration.

Stiles stuck his tongue out in retaliation and proceeded to finish his lunch.

He moaned obscenely when he finished his lunch. "You're a god in the kitchen, Derek."

Derek smiled proudly. "Well, so are you."

Stiles flushed at the compliment.

"God, you two are disgustingly adorable."


	4. Prom Date Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has the worst luck with Harris but his boyfriend is going to make his day end on a high note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a new chapter!!! Finally. There are still a few chapters left, like four or five. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

Stiles will admit that he is weak whenever Derek has a surprise waiting for him after school. And he really did try to focus on his classes instead of what was going to happen when school let out that needed the Hale house to be empty when it is _never_ empty. He didn't fail on either, actually. Stiles was pretty focused, but maybe his legs were bouncing a little too often to distract himself during class and also anticipating the end of the school hours. Just, _why_ does Harris always like to give him detention? Shouldn't you want to get as far away as possible from the person you hate? It's like the universe is out to get him. 

Stiles texted Derek that he has detention with Harris and you know what he sent back? He sent back a laughing emoji with tears running down its face. His boyfriend is such an asshole.

When school let out, plus the one-hour detention from Harris at that, Stiles can finally make his way to the Hale house in the preserve. He can say, at least to himself, that he is nearly buzzing out of his skin with his curiosity.

Stiles followed the traffic lights and speed limits as he drove towards the preserve, though, mostly because he wants Derek to have fun surprising him. It was a surprise that the Hale family left the house empty at any time of the day. Not that they were parents who didn't let their children bring any friends home, it was just that they were more often at home than not, despite their work.

Mrs Hale, or Talia, was a lawyer. She does most of her work at home, only going out when she had to meet a client or when her presence was needed. Mr Hale, or James, was a carpenter and sculptor. He made a lot of elegant and sophisticated furniture and sculpture. He had sculptures displayed at the local art gallery and sold them as far as New York and then some.

Stiles could not think of one reason that would make the house empty even as he arrived at his destination. He hoped he didn't get Derek in trouble for this or anything . . .

As Stiles got out of his Jeep and made his way to the empty Hale house, the quietness of the place made him slightly nervous. He walked slowly to the front door, eyes alert to . . . anything.

An envelope, with his name written in neat cursive, was taped dead centre on the front door. With eyebrows raised, Stiles gently peeled the envelope off the door. Turning to the back of the letter, a wax seal sealed the envelope.

Stiles feels like vibrating out of his body with the anticipation of reading the letter that is definitely in the envelope. He was sure that a goofy smile pasted on his face just for thinking of what elaborate surprise Derek has installed for him.

Opening the envelope slowly, Stiles can see a fancy parchment was folded neatly. Taking the parchment out, he unfolds the letter and reads the contents.

“Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

If you know the secret in the woods,

A question awaits your answer.”

Stiles will deny to his death that he did not, in fact, squeal like a swooning character. Nope. Not at all.

But his mind quickly starts to put the clues in the poem together as he scanned it again. “The secret in the woods” is definitely something Stiles spent a little more time on. There wasn’t all that much in the woods, as best as he could remember from all his nighttime treks to the woods to get drunk on his dad’s whiskey.

When Stiles turned to lean against the door, he suddenly remembered Derek telling him that there’s a clearing in the woods with a gazebo made by one of the Hale ancestors which is now pretty much a place where people who are getting married go for wedding pictures.

“Oh my god!” Stiles exclaimed and then jumped up and down on the doorstep. “Oh my god!! He’s going to ask me to go to prom at the gazebo!!”

Stiles looked down at the letter and envelope he was still holding and saw that they were wrinkled from the way he grasped it in his excitement. He winced, he really liked the envelope and letter, damn it. He folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope before tucking it into his pants and started to make his way towards the gazebo.

Stiles walked the way he remembered the trails into the preserve. He saw the well-worn path and sped up his strides. Can’t let his boyfriend wait any longer.

* * *

On the way to the gazebo, Stiles noticed the sky darkening and the breeze which was calm before is now picking up speed. Gosh, rain is coming soon and there’s still a few miles to the gazebo. He started to run down the path before the rain arrived.

The gazebo was finally in view, the previously pristine white facade is now a little weathered and decorated with fairy lights with Derek sitting in the middle with his legs crossed.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted, his hands were flailing. “It’s going to rain soon!”

Derek stood up very quickly when he heard Stiles’ voice and a shy relieved smile spread across his features. He went down the steps to greet Stiles before the next part of his exclamation got processed in his brain.

“Yeah, I figured with all the thunder and lightning rain was going to come soon but I didn’t bring any umbrellas.” Derek grimaced at the thought of the incoming rain. “I’m glad you figured the poem out.” 

Stiles grinned at Derek. “It was very sappy and romantic and fancy. Unfortunately, I wrinkled the letter and I really wanted to keep it…” He pouted at Derek with pleading eyes.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll recreate the letter just for posterity.” Stiles cheered up instantly and lunged at Derek, giving him a tight hug.

With a loud crack, the rain poured heavily on the two of them. Derek hastily pulled Stiles under the roof of the gazebo but the damage was already done.

“So, the question that awaits me?” Stiles asked cheekily. “I think a proposal is too early at our age.”

Derek blushed to the tips of his ears. He stuttered a little bit when he replied, “I’m not going to ask you to marry me now. I don’t even know if we’re compatible for the long run. Ask me a few years into the future.”

Stiles just stares adoringly at Derek. He huffed before asking the actual question, “Will you go to prom with me?”

“YES!” Stiles jumped at Derek again, peppering his face with kisses. “I’ve been waiting for too long for you to ask that question. A good close to this awful day.”

“Just good?” Derek’s eyebrows raised in a judgemental expression.

“Phenomenal,” amended Stiles.

They sat down at the middle of the gazebo to wait for the rain out before making their way back to the house. They took off their soaked outerwear, Derek’s buttoned-up shirt and Stiles’ flannel shirt before they made themselves comfortable.

“So, what was so terrible today?” Derek asked after a quiet moment.

“It was the usual, Scott saying I’m joking about our relationship and the addition of Lydia and Jackson. Not a good time at all because I also couldn’t spend time with you…” Stiles pouted again.

Derek took pity on his boyfriend and pecked him on the tip of his nose, Stiles’ nose wrinkled at the action. “Well, we do have the house to ourselves when we get back.”

“What did you do to persuade everybody to vacate the house?” Stiles asked curiously, he had been thinking about it on his drive towards the house and he still couldn’t figure it out.

Derek groaned at the question. “I promised mom and dad I would run some errands for them for two weeks and I would do Laura’s chores because she’s a calculative person and gossip for Uncle Peter.”

“Peter is a creep. What kind of gossip?” Stiles’ incredulous and awed look made Derek feel a little embarrassed. 

“The progress of our relationship,” muttered Derek.

“Why?” Stiles asked with wide eyes. Peter is pretty much the embodiment of a chaotic trickster. The first time Stiles was introduced to Derek’s family, Peter gave Stiles the stink eye for the better part of his time there. It confused Stiles to no end and when he asked Derek, he hemmed and hawed until Stiles decided to let his boyfriend get away with this one secret.

“Reasons,” Derek said curtly and looked away, hoping to hell that Stiles would drop it.

“Fine, keep your secrets. But I also expect you to come clean on our wedding day,” Stiles replied with a squinty-eyed look.

“That is if we even get married,” Derek retorted and looked back at Stiles with a challenging brow.

Stiles pounced Derek and hugged him tightly while kissing him firmly on the mouth. Derek’s arms circled Stiles’ waist equally tight.

“Pretty sure we’ll be the couple that everybody else envies,” Stiles quipped as he looked down at Derek’s smiling face.

“The rain’s slowed a little, we should make our trek home now unless we want to stay here until the rain actually stops.” Derek looked outside the gazebo. Stiles spluttered on top of him.

They quickly gathered their clothes and ran back the trail to the house. The rain returned just as they reached the doorstep of the Hale house.

Stiles held Derek’s wrist to stop him before entering the shade of the front porch. When Derek turned around, Stiles kissed him under the rain.

They stayed kissing for a while before Derek finally pulled Stiles away from the rain. “You’re a sap. Kissing in the rain, really?”

“Well, we’re both romantic saps, then.” Stiles was unrepentant. He got to kiss his handsome and considerate and romantic boyfriend under the rain.


	5. The Cat's Out Of The Bag But Nobody Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott waylaid Stiles in class and everybody is in on the secret. They also don't seem to realize that it's not much of a secret.
> 
> Stiles decides to spend his time with Heather for the foreseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like a very dialogue-heavy chapter. Do I know what students talk about during recess time? No. I rarely talk to people during my own recess time. And I'm really antisocial, as is. So... hope this chapter isn't as wack as I think it is when I wrote it.

It's been a few days since Derek asked him to the prom and the incident still floated into Stiles's mind, making him smile stupidly at nothing. The dopey smile stayed on his face as he took some books from his lockers. The lighthearted and carefree feelings lasted until the first period.

The first period was English Literature. And Scott usually sits next to him. He's smiling wide at Stiles as he enters the class. It was a welcome sight if Stiles can forget that Scott still doubts he is dating Derek Hale and has been for a while.

He's not angry. Really, he isn't, but what he is is very annoyed.

"Hey," Stiles greeted as he walked over to his seat.

Scott smiled widely at him, "Hey!" He waited until Stiles was comfortably seated before leaning over and whispering, "Want to come over after school?" 

Stiles looked over, the wide smile was on Scott's face. It would be cool to hang out with Scott again since he missed hanging out with him. Kind of. He's still annoyed at Scott for not believing he's dating Derek Hale but whatever. The world could be a nonbeliever but as long as he's with Derek, he's happy.

Unfortunately . . .

"I can't today," Stiles replied after a too-long pause, an awkward smile on his face. "I'm hanging out with Derek." Stiles internally begged the heavens to help him get out of this situation.

But, of course, it's Stiles's life, it would only be appropriate if more trouble came for him instead of help. Because Lydia's unexpected voice piped up behind him.

"Derek Hale?" 

He can hear the curiosity and disbelief tinging the question and cringed internally. Ugh, _why_ did it have to be Lydia, of all the people in the world??!

Stiles sighed in the most grievous way he can affect. "Hi Lydia, welcome to the conversation. Yes, Derek Hale." He hopes the smartest girl in the whole school wouldn't be oblivious enough to ignore the tone of voice he is taking with her. Because honestly? He's done with this shit where people doesn't believe spastic and motormouth Stiles Stilinski can get a boyfriend like Derek Hale, who is just too perfect for this world. 

While in his reverie, another voice - more sneering this time - rang out from behind. "Come on, Stilinski, there's no way Hale would hang out with a loser like you."

Before Stiles could give a snide reply, Scott responded first. 

"Screw you, Jackson. Stiles is awesome!" Scott said vehemently.

"Aw, thanks, bro!" Stiles was grateful that Scott would defend him against Jackson, who would no doubt pay more attention to them during lacrosse practice because of this slight to his ego.

But Stiles was grateful too early because right after that, Scott quickly turned and stated incredulously, "But he's right, Derek Hale? I thought you were done joking around."

Stiles finally let go and rolled his eyes for the world to see. "Jesus Christ." He's got nothing to respond to this, anyhow. It's not like he has textual evidence that he is willing to let people see. Or, god forbid, photographic evidence to prove his innocence. Although, why does he need to prove he is dating Derek, anyway?

But finally, god deigned to respond to Stiles's plea for heavenly aid because right after that, the English Lit teacher came in and gave a surprise pop quiz.

* * *

When the bell rang to signify the end of the period, Stiles booked it to the door before anyone else can catch up. He goes all to his classes as usual but tries to sit the furthest away from Scott, Lydia and Jackson. One incident was enough, he didn’t want a repeat of that and more pestering and disbelief.

In a daze, lunchtime came before Stiles realized. His cheer was returned when he remembered that Derek brought him lunch. His boyfriend’s culinary skills were awesome if Stiles has any say. He went to his locker to get his lunchbox and headed to the cafeteria and looked for Heather.

Stiles found who he was looking for quickly enough, all the while ignoring Scott’s kicked puppy look and Lydia’s curious stare. He plopped down on the seat beside Heather and placed his lunchbox on the table gently.

“Hey Heather,” Stiles greeted as cheerily as he could.

“Stiles! Great to see you.” Heather leaned in for a hug. “Not hanging out with your usual group?” Her eyes glanced behind him quickly before focusing on him.

“Nope,” Stiles said while popping the ’P’ obnoxiously. “None of my friends believes I’m dating Derek and I’m kinda sick of correcting them when they say I’m joking.” He grimaced.

Heather looked sympathetic. “Well, I’m sorry they don’t believe you. At least you two are finally dating because I’m not sure how long you two were gonna pine for each other, honestly,” she said cheerily as she grabbed her salad and started to eat.

“We weren’t pining,” Stiles muttered as he popped open the lid of his lunchbox to see what’s inside. A wrap with grilled chicken breast and ranch sauce with a small helping of salad and carrot sticks greeted him.

“Sure you aren’t,” Heather smirked. She glanced at his lunch and whistled. “Derek is like the boyfriend everybody dreams of. Damn.”

“Well, you can’t have him now that he’s mine.” Stiles picked up one of the wraps and bit in, groaning at the taste and the tartness of the tomato slices. “God, he makes the best lunch.”

“Do you reciprocate?” Heather asked as she moved on from her salad to her sandwiches.

“Yeah. We try to outdo each other. Or, at least I try to outdo him. He makes me lunch every day, Heather. It's insane!” He added incredulously.

“Eat your lunch and stop talking.” Heather was on her second piece of the sandwich while Stiles was still savouring the food.

“You started it. And it’s good, I can’t just scarf it down,” retorted Stiles.

Heather snorted. She’s never seen Stiles “savour” food, as he so nicely put it. Stiles has only one mode of eating, which was stuffing down everything like he’s on his last meal every single time, so it was a pretty nice surprise to see him actually appreciating food.

“Are you and Derek doing anything?” Heather asked as she drank her chocolate milk to wash down everything.

“Yeah,” Stiles mumbled before taking another bite. “We’re bowling with Erica and Boyd after school.”

Heather looked surprised. “You’re sure you want to bowl with Erica and Boyd? They’re like the best at it, you’re going to cry your heart out playing with them.”

Stiles shrugged as he munched on his crunchy carrot sticks. He only has half of the last wrap left. “It’s for fun but I’m pretty sure Catwoman is going to make it competitive. Hopefully, Derek can help to score.”

“Derek is on par with them, I guess. Have fun though!”

Stiles nodded his thanks as he finished his wrap and worked on his salad. Finally, he was finished. He cleaned up and walked out of the cafeteria with Heather, just as Scott made his way to talk to Stiles.

Stiles pushed Heather to walk faster as they made it to their next class.

* * *

The school day was finally over and Stiles skipped his way out to see his boyfriend leaning against his Jeep reading a book. He quickly made his way over.

“Hey,” Stiles said softly as he neared Derek.

“Hey!” Derek leaned in to peck him on the cheek. “Heather told me you had a bad day because of Scott again.”

“Oh yeah, that. Can we just quickly go to the bowling alley and like, forget I have any other friends besides you, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Heather?” 

Derek smiled and nodded. “Whatever to ease your misery.”

Stiles opened the passenger door for Derek and closed it when he got in. He ran around the car and quickly buckled himself into the driver’s seat. Checking his rearview mirror for oncoming cars, Stiles quickly reversed out of his parking space and went for the exit.

Scott missed him just by another few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my writeblr side blog for updates and sneak peek on what I'm working on!!


End file.
